


you own what you build (this is my town)

by apatternedfever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim's life is a grand gesture, Jim-centric, M/M, also kind of Jim/London in a way, but Sebastian definitely factors in, theatrical villains are my favorite villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London is a stage, and Jim is ready to steal the show as an antagonist for the ages. He never expected anyone else would steal his attention first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you own what you build (this is my town)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Jim/Sebastian, [This Is My Town](http://seananmcguire.com/songbook.php?id=61)".

Jim hasn't been in London long, not objectively, and especially not compared to how long he wasn't in London. Five years is a while, but not a long time, not to a man in his thirties. But the city's managed to worm its way into his brain, if not, exactly, his heart.  
  
He wouldn't call himself a city person, not really; there's a magic in the small towns and the large stretches of empty land that the city lacks. But there's no room for a man like him in those places, or maybe too much room; even magic loses its interest, eventually, when it's all there is enjoy. You can't be a villian in the wide-open spaces; there's no heroes to wind up, no audience for grand gestures.   
  
But London? With its crowds and its bustle of modern life? London is a theater, just waiting for the next man to take the stage, to entertain them for a little while. Waiting for something to react to. Waiting for something big enough to grab people's attention.  
  
Waiting for him.  
  
He makes a place for himself there, casting out his net, his organization growing larger and larger the longer he stays. He lets crimes and schemes and filling people's dark dreams become a new kind of magic. He waits in the wings for the right moment to steal the spotlight, to take the reins and say hello to his hero and his audience, to play the role he was born to play.  
  
His organization surrounds him like extras; important for atmosphere, for getting the scene just right, but ultimately, just back-up for the leading roles. He never expects anyone to rise out of that position, to become anything important. But London has its own plans, and dumps a new player on his doorstep.   
  
Sebastian Moran is fun -- to watch work, to play games with, to pull deeper and deeper into Jim's net -- and Jim always has been terrible at saying no to an interesting new toy. So he sets him up to fall deeper and deeper into the cracks, to where the organization -- where Jim -- will have more and more of them, and to Jim's delight, he not only goes, but goes willingly.  
  
And maybe this is another tribute to London's magic, that it could have something this interesting hiding away to be found, something he could never see as being at home in the wide-open spaces. Maybe this is London's gift to him.  
  
Maybe the city is as grateful to have him there to put its stage to good use as Jim is to have a stage to play on.


End file.
